Celebrity Research Center
The Celebrity Research Center (CRC) is a secret government agency. Its job is to keep celebrities under control, and prevent them from doing bad things. The CRC was created in 2009, after Nick Koolyotix was murdered by Justin Bieber. The Secretary–General of the CRC is a Canadian civil servant named Oliver Roberts. There is a team of celebrities who work for the CRC. Their job is to travel around the world and investigate mysteries involving other celebrities, and try to prevent them from getting into trouble. The team leader is Justin Timberlake, and, as of 2014, the other members of the team are Tom Cruise, Taylor Swift, Charlie Sheen, Katy Perry, Pharrell Williams, and Ariana Grande. Miley Cyrus used to be a member of the team, but it was later discovered that she was an evil traitor who was secretly working for Justin Bieber, and she was killed. After her death, Oliver Roberts hired Katy Perry to replace her. In June 2011, two years after he murdered Nick, Justin Bieber travelled to Colorado to build a nuclear bomb and kill all life on Earth. The CRC team was busy, so Oliver Roberts sent a police officer named Danny Quirtzwayer to stop Bieber. Danny succeeded, as Bieber was killed by a dinosaur before he could build the bomb. However, Danny was now lost in the wilderness of Colorado, and did not know how to return home. The CRC team was then sent to Colorado to rescue Danny. They eventually began to suspect that there was a traitor within the team. In December 2011, it was revealed that the traitor was Miley Cyrus. Cyrus attempted to build the bomb and complete Bieber's plans for the annihilation of all life on Earth, but was then also eaten by the same dinosaur that had killed Bieber in June. Afterwards, the CRC team returned home, and the U.S. government officially declared that the search for Danny was over, and that he was presumed dead. Oliver Roberts then hired Katy Perry as a replacement for Miley Cyrus, and she joined the team. Danny's disappearance and presumed death had a significant personal effect on Justin Timberlake. He felt guilty, since he felt that he was responsible for Danny's apparent death. However, in April 2012, Danny was eventually found and rescued. In June 2013, the CRC team found out that an evil British politician named Timothy Byrington was trying to kill the Loch Ness Monster. The team then went to Scotland to save the Loch Ness Monster. When they arrived, Byrington's soldiers kidnapped the team and took them to a secret underground bunker that Byrington had built on the shore of Loch Ness. The team was astonished to discover that Byrington had a collection of wild animals from all over the world, including lions, tigers, giraffes, bears, and a dinosaur. Byrington was using electric mind control devices to control the animals' thoughts. Taylor Swift eventually managed to hack into Byrington's computer, and released the animals from the mind control. In a desperate attempt to regain control of his animals, Byrington then ran inside the chamber, and was killed by the creatures. Category:Organizations